gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Card Sharks/Gallery
"Winning a game show is great, but seeing pictures of a game show is fun. You're about to see the following pictures of a show where contestants can win a ton!" "You love watching two contestants do battle on television, with a standard deck of 52 playing cards as they race, but seeing these memorable pics of each incarnation, will sure put a smile on your face, INNNN...the Card Sharks Gallery!" Logos over the years csperry_logo.jpg|1978-1981 Perry era. CardSharks.jpg|1986-1989 Eubanks/Rafferty era. CardSharks2001.jpg|2001-2002 Bullard era. CardSharks1996.jpg|1996 (pilot) 160px-Vlcsnap-679777.png|2006 G$M Lake era. Closing logos 1978-1981: Original NBC version cardsharksnbc78close.png|The original version of the closing logo from 1978. The original copyright holder is Suzanne Productions and Roman numerals are used for the copyright date. cardsharksnbc79close.png|The copyright holder was later changed to MG Productions (MG for Mark Goodson) and stayed the same until the NBC version went off the air on October 23, 1981, although some episodes started using numbers for the copyright date at that point. cardsharksnbc80close1.png|The 1980 version with Roman numerals for the copyright date. cardsharksnbc80close2.png|The 1980 version with numbers for the copyright date. cardsharksnbc81closegold.png|The credits and closing logo were done in gold on some other episodes. Here's a version with numbers for the copyright date in 1981. cardsharksnbcfinaleclose.png|The version with Roman numerals for the copyright date, from the NBC series finale. 1986-1989: CBS daytime version cardsharkscbs86close.png|The copyright holder is now The Card Sharks Company. From January 6, 1986 until early 1987, the closing logo originally had no color. An early variant is seen on episodes taped before 1986, complete with a copyright date of 1985. This version also appeared for the entirety of the nighttime syndicated version's run. cardsharks87close1.png|The 1987 version of the original closing logo. cardsharkscbs87close2.png|Beginning later in 1987 and continuing until the CBS version left the air on March 31, 1989, the logo is colorized. The cards spelling out the word CARD are red, while the cards spelling out the word SHARKS are blue. cardsharkscbs88close.png|The 1988 version of the later closing logo. cardsharkscbs89close.png|The 1989 version from a month before the CBS version went off the air. 1986-1987: Syndicated version Cardsharksyn86close.jpg Artworks 1978-1981 Era Card Sharks 1.png Card Sharks 2.png Card Sharks 3.png csharksplash.gif set_of___card_sharks_____early_test_render_by_gsreviewer-d5di189.jpg|NBC Perry set. 4477252566 7276093239 z.jpg CS32KWin.PNG|$32,000 win in the downloadable game, combining elements of the Perry and Eubanks eras. The link to the download is here. 1986-1989 Era Domafox.jpg|Eubanks/Rafferty set 27yaej8.jpg Cargame1.png Print Ads 1978-1981 Era CS20.png CSAD1982.png CSAD19821.png 1986-1989 Era Scan40881a.JPG $(KGrHqV,!hcFCN!jUoFOBQtI!FY01!~~60_57.JPG CSAD1986.png CSAD19863.png $(KGrHqV,!jMFC1oDTmeKBQtvzYeprQ~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16h,!)sE9swmcNQ!BRU05q1uog~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16RHJFsFFSGj0UuRBRiedVepGg~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16R,!zQE9s3ssOOGBRg(+prW5!~~60_57.jpg Other Pictures 1978-1981 Era card-sharks-jim-perry-1.jpg cast-of-card-sharks-3.jpg p217331_b_v3_aa.jpg CSJP.jpg jimauto.jpg cardsharksphoto.jpg Card_Sharks_Classic_GS_Emcees.png CardSharksPromo--article_image.jpg CS12.png Card_Sharks_'78_cast.jpg 1986-1989 Era 104511889.jpg 104511895.jpg CardSharks-BobEubanks1.jpg card-sharks.jpg CardSharks-BobEubanks2.jpg SHARKSCA.jpg Capture.JPG sharks11.jpg Tickets 600328_622863967728384_118469700_n.jpg 598994_622863977728383_346405486_n.jpg Rafferty Version Prize Cards vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h31m44s39.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h08m22s96.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-20h16m42s241.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-19h59m07s189.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h05m18s43.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h05m32s173.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h10m57s104.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h12m12s92.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h18m01s5.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h22m19s18.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h23m22s134.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h30m38s150.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h34m24s103.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h57m53s106.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h04m03s231.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h09m29s159.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h09m54s158.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h13m20s160.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h15m56s187.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-20h00m38s81.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-20h16m06s142.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-20h16m55s115.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-21h43m20s243.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-21h45m43s152.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-21h53m14s47.png 2000/2001 Press 20001211-1.png 20001211-2.png 20001211-3.png 2000 (Pilot) Image-7822A7181B0C11DC.jpg cardsharks.jpg Image-7822B75A1B0C11DC.jpg l (5).jpg Image-781F52D61B0C11DC.jpg CS-Daphnee.jpg CS-ClassicCS.jpg CS-MoneyCards.jpg CS-VideoWall.jpg 2001-2002 Era Cs2kopen1.JPG Cs2klogo.JPG page7-1021-full.jpg Bullard Sharks.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 2.jpg cs2kcontestants.JPG CSplayers01.jpg mqdefault (1).jpg Shark01a.jpg Fullscreen capture 2122012 95630 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 2122012 94551 PM.bmp.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 6.jpg Related Pics Card_sharks_'01_cards.JPG Card_sharks_'01_$50,000_counter.JPG Card_sharks_'01_time_limit.JPG card_sharks_'01_trivia_challenge.JPG Additional Logos Card_sharks_01_ghost_logo.JPG Cs_'01.JPG Cs_'01_alt.JPG Card_sharks_'01_tomorrow.JPG 2006 G$M Era RickiLakeSharks.jpg 2006gsmpics028.jpg 2006gsmpics027.jpg 212px-369573884_16f9dec842_z.jpg 212px-369573950_29e784baae_z.jpg Category:Card Sharks Category:Images